Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!
Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! is the second crossover special of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour series and a sequel to the original. Plot In the second cross-over special, Jimmy and Timmy begin to fight over the affections of Cindy. It starts with Carl getting shocked under a ladder due to Friday the 13th. Jimmy then finds out that Calamitous is robbing a bank. Jimmy fights Calamitous, Dr. Sydney Moist, and the CalamiBot. Successful, he then encounters Timmy Turner, who then has a rocket duel. Timmy succeeds, sending Jimmy falling down Mt. Everest then saving him after a scolding from Wanda. Timmy then takes Cindy to Dimmsdale via his Fairy Godparents and Jimmy uses his Wormhole Generator to go after him, with help from Carl, Sheen and Libby. Calamitous follows as well, befriending Anti-Cosmo and freeing the Anti-Fairies in the process. Timmy lends Cosmo and Wanda to Carl, Sheen, and Libby saying they're his "computer programs". Then Jimmy and Timmy fight the Anti-Fairies after they make it Friday the 13th every day, stopping the earth from rotating anymore. Then they have to deal with Professor Calamitous in Jorgen's muscular body due to a mishap from Timmy. Jorgen Von Calamitous then takes Cindy to Retroville and creates the Big Bang Bomb, which would've exploded allowing Calamitous to make a whole new earth in his image. Jimmy and Timmy steal Cindy back and free Jorgen from Calamitous' control by breaking "Da Rules", making him very, very furious. He shrinks Calamitous and locks him up in a jar. With help from Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda, Retroville and Dimmsdale are split allowing Jimmy and Timmy to both dance with Cindy. Also, Carl asks Wanda to turn mini-Calamitous into a Mrs. Neutron-look alike. Trivia *Error: Cindy says Jimmy does not let her come in his lab, but she has been in his lab many times. *Running Gag: People doing the "In Your Face Dance". *Carl gets shocked under a ladder in the beginning which Jimmy claims is a coincidence. This was probably caused by an Anti-Fairy, who may not be seen in Retroville. However it is later seen that Sheen replaced a step in the ladder with a lightning rod which only went off when Carl touched it. *It's Friday The 13th in this crossover series. *A school dance is themed as Friday The 13th. *This Crossover proves that all Nickelodeon Universes Are on The same date in time. * This episode aired 3 days after a Friday the 13th (January 2006) in real life. *This special as well as its prequel and sequel are not cannon to both The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius and The Fairly Odd Parents. *When Cindy is talking to Libby about Jimmy, not only do Timmy and Carl and Sheen show after Libby says that Cindy's date won't just fall from the sky, but Libby is also seen playing the Ultra Lord video game. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Season 3 Category:TV Movies Category:Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Characters Category:Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Specials